


판당고 춤을 춰줘요

by The_One_With



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_With/pseuds/The_One_With
Summary: 성수 한 동이와 호스 하나, 바지 없이 문 열어준 크롤리가 세계멸망.2를 피하게 한-혹은, 아지라파엘이 실제로는 사탄보다도 무서운 이야기.





	판당고 춤을 춰줘요

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Do The Fandango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510280) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 

> 1\. 본 작품은 작가님이 멋진 징조들 드라마판이 반영되기 훨씬 전에 쓰신 작품으로 드라마 방영 후에 수정을 좀 하셨지만 드라마판에 익숙한 분들은 설정 및 캐릭터 해석이 좀 다르다고 느끼실 수 있습니다. 
> 
> 2\. 작품 내 구체적인 폭력이나 성애묘사는 없습니다....만 포지션은 크롤아지인 느낌이 있어서 그렇게 번역했어요. 근데 개인적으로는 아지라파엘이 알파향 뿜뿜하는 작품이라 생각해서 아지크롤 좋아하는 분한테 추천해주고 싶음;;; 
> 
> 3\. 아실 분들은 다 아시겠지만 제목인 판당고 춤을 춰줘요(Will You Do The Fandango)는 퀸의 보헤미안 랩소디에 나오는 가사 중 일부입니다. 원작에서 크롤리가 아기 아담을 수녀원에 데리고 가는 중간에 벤틀리에서 나오는 노래죠.
> 
> 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.

몇천 년 후에도 아담이 계속 살아 있었다면, 아마도 본인의 계승자에게 크게 실망했을 것이다. 그러나 안타깝게도, 아담은 꽤 이전에 필멸의 고리를 벗어나 천국 혹은 지옥과는 그다지 맞지 않는 다른 전직 필멸자 무리에게 합류했다. 그러한 전직 필멸자들 중 많은 수가 예언자였는데, 아담의 등을 따뜻하게 도닥여 주면서 편히 앉아 구경하라고 말해준 아그네스 너터도 그중 한 명이었다. 이후에 '놈들' 또한 아담에게 합류했는데, 그들에게 적합할 데도 그곳 외에는 정말 없었기 때문이었다. 아나테마와 뉴턴도 가끔 들르긴 했으나, 두 사람은 둘만 있을 때 더 만족하는 편이었다.[1] 친근한 다른 얼굴도 셋이 있었는데 그중 둘은 '놈들'을 가능한 한 피해 다닌 반면 다른 하나는 '놈들' 위에 제 몸을 걸치는 걸 매우 좋아했다, 페퍼는 그 짓을 매우 싫어하긴 했지만.

하지만 중요한 건 그게 아니었다. 중요한 건, 아담이 자신의 대체인, 아담을 매우 닮았으나 아서왕 전설에 나오는 인물의 이름을 따 아들의 이름을 지으면 아서왕의 자질을 아들로부터 키워낼 수 있을 거라고 생각한 부모로부터 모드레드란 이름을 받은 이에게,[2] 아담 본인이 죽은 상태만 아니었다면 가능한 제일 큰소리로 불만을 표했을 거라는 사실이었다. 두 번째 적그리스도인 모드레드(정식으로 호칭하자면 마왕, 왕들을 몰락시킬 자, 무저갱의 천사, 용이라 불리는 거대한 짐승, 이 세상의 왕자, 거짓의 아버지, 사탄의 자식이자 암흑의 군주)는 무례하고, 잔인하고, 냉혹하며 사랑이라는 개념은 일절 지니지 않고 있다는 점에서 모두가 적그리스도로 바라마지 않는 존재였다. 세상의 마지막 날이 두 번째로 도래했을 때, 모드레드는 모든 걸 파괴할 수 있는 기회에 뛰어들다시피 했다. 아담은 아래로 내려가 모드레드의 머리를 쥐어박고 싶어했다, 그것도 여러 번.

세계 멸망이라는 이 성급한 결정에 대해 잘 알면서도 지구에서 필멸자가 아닌 유일한 존재들은 아지라파엘과 크롤리였다. 두 적그리스도 사이의 시절, 둘은 지구에 대해 몇 가지 새로운 것들을 배웠고, 그를 모두 즐기고자 하였으며, 그것들이 파괴되는 것을 원치 않았다. 한 예로, 크롤리의 벤틀리를 들 수 있었다. 벤틀리의 어느 정도까지가 크롤리의 의지로 구현된 게 아니라 실지로 지구에서 왔거나 지구식으로 조립됐는지의 문제에 관해서는 많은 대화가 있긴 했지만. 아지라파엘 역시 자신의 책들과 초콜릿[3]에 대해 심히 염려했다. 두 가지 물건 모두 세계 멸망 후에는 존재하지 않을 것이기 때문이었다.

이러한 감상적인 이유들에서 두 존재는 _뭔가가_ 자기들 편이길, 그래서 천사군단과 악마 떼를 피할 수 있길 바라면서 파괴된 런던을 함께 거닐었다.[4] 런던은 더는 사람들이 기억하는 곳이 아니었지만, 신기술과 지속된 개발에도 불구하고 세인트 제임스 공원은 거의 온전히 남아 있었다. 물론 지금 런던 대부분이 불타고 있었고, 그렇지 않은 곳들은 겁먹은 인간들과 탐욕스러운 악마들, 몇몇 응징하는 천사들로 북적대긴 했다.

세인트 제임스 공원은 타고 있지는 않았지만, 꽤 심각하게 그슬렸고, 오리 한 마리 없었다. 그래도 혹시나 하는 마음에 아지라파엘은 빵을 조금 챙겨 왔다.

"그래, 위쪽에서 무슨 연락이라도 받았어?" 함께 오리 없는 연못을 매우 긴 시간 바라보는 것 외에는 별일 하지 않은 후에 크롤리가 물었다.

"아니." 아지라파엘은 답했다. "여전히 조용해. 아담 이후로 계속 그랬어. 좀 충격이었던 것만 아니면, 그렇게 신경은 안 썼을 거야. 너희는?"

크롤리는 피식 웃었다. "하스투르가 정기적으로 협박 메시지를 보내긴 하지만 아담 이후로 쭉, 어떤 지시가 있었던 적은 없어." 아지라파엘은 꾸짖는 시선을 보냈다.

"협박받는다고 말한 적 없었잖아." 상처받은 소리로 천사는 말했다.

"참나, 믿음을 좀 가져봐. 하스투르의 협박은 하나도 안 무서워.[5] 거기다 그놈이 제 협박을 실행한 적도 없었고." 크롤리가 답했다. 어딘가 그리 멀리 떨어지지 않은 곳에서, 누군가 비명 질렀다. 높은 음색의, 긴 비명이었을 것은 푸슉, 하는 소리와 함께 끊겼다. 아지라파엘은 움찔거렸고, 불쌍하고도 불운한 자를 찾아 도울 수 있을지 확인해보고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 크롤리는 아무것도 듣지 못한 척했다. 어쨌든 이런 건 지옥이 더 심하기도 했고. 지옥의 비명들이란 가장 무정한 악마조차 악몽에 시달리게 할 것들이었다. 물론 크롤리 외에 실제로 잠을 자는 악마들이 있다면의 말이지만.

"우리 움직이는 게 나을 것 같구나. 저건 그렇게 유쾌한 소리는 아닌 것 같고, 특별히 그 이유를 알아낼 때까지 기다리고 싶진 않아." 말하면서 아지라파엘은 일어섰다. 크롤리는 고개를 끄덕였고 마지막으로 남아있는 벤치에서 몸을 일으켰다. 둘이 막 멀어지기 시작할 무렵, 거대하면서도 특히나 매서운 외양을 한 지옥견이 공원으로 천천히 달려 들어왔다. 이 특정 지옥견이 꽤 작고, 밭게 짖어대는 테리어 종 개였을 때의 추억을 지니고 있으며, 자신이 쫓는 두 개의 냄새를 희미하게 기억한다는 걸 발견했다면 아지라파엘과 크롤리 모두 상당히 놀랐을 것이다. 물론 지옥견은 제가 쫓는 게 무엇이든 그를 잡아먹을 계획이었다. 그러나 그렇다고 그게 지옥견이 할 수 있는 만큼의 애정을 담아 추억에 잠기는 걸 멈추진 않았다. 

천국이나 지옥 혹은 연옥에 맞지 않은 전직 필멸자들이 거주하는 곳에서, 아담이 "나쁜 개!"라고, 낼 수 있는 가장 큰 소리로 소리쳤다. 몰려드는 희미한 죄책감과 불행한 느낌에 지상의 지옥견은 움찔거렸다, 그 이유는 몰랐음에도. 지옥견을 뒤따라오던 악마들도 이유를 모르는 건 매한가지였다. 사실, 아담이 개에게 녀석이 얼마나 나빴는지, 그리고 집으로 돌아가라는 얘기를 하는 동안, 악마들은 지옥견을 움찔거리게 할 수 있는 게 대체 뭐가 있을까에 대한 긴 토론을 했다. 이쯤 되어서, 혼란스럽고 걱정스러워졌으며, 자신이 고양이를 뒤쫓으며 왈왈 짖어대야 한다고 상당히 확신에 빠진 개는 집으로 돌아가려는 사소한 기적을 행했다. 기적은 그럴듯하게 작동하지는 않았지만, 그래도 아담은 개에게 노력점수를 줬다.

이는 크롤리와 아지라파엘이 전혀 모르는 채 일어난 작은 사건이었지만, 오싹하게 하는 짖는 소리가 퍼져나가다가는 갑자기 끊기자 두 초자연적 존재는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 설령 원하지는 않았더라도 그들은 지옥견의 울음소리를 알아보았다.

"이동하는 게 좋겠다, 천사야. 오리들 먹이 주느라 네 책이 모두 불타버리는 건 원하지 않을 거야." 크롤리는 작게 말했다. 아지라파엘의 책들이 _불타버리지는_ 않을 거였지만. 아지라파엘은 장소들을 와딩(Warding)하는 연습을 하면서 많은 시간을 보냈고, 이 불들은 평범한 불이 아니었다. 불은 영적으로 파생된, 지옥과 가깝게 연관된 종류의 불이었다. 실제로 불은 아지라파엘의 서점 안으로 침투할 수 없었고, 이는 서점 밖에 대규모로 진을 친 악마들의 신경을 거슬리게 했다. 크롤리와 아지라파엘이 이 사실을 발견했을 때, 둘은 상당히 감정적인 반응을 보였다.

"저 사람들 우리가 나올 때는 없었는데." 아지라파엘이 처량히 말했다. 크롤리는 선글라스 너머로 아지라파엘에게 표정을 지어 보였다.

"그래, 없었지. 하지만 이제 있어. 어쨌든 네 책은 안전한 듯 보이네." 크롤리는 말을 시작했다. 매우 친숙한 악마가 무리에서 성큼성큼 걸어 나오고, 금발의 작은 소년이 그를 따라 나오자 크롤리는 말을 멈췄다.

"그래서 이 가게가 불타지 않는다는 그 가게인가?" 소년, 아니 그보다는 적그리스도가 물었다.

"그렇습니다. 그리고 믿을 만한 정보에 따르면 이곳은 악마 크롤리가 아끼는 천사의 가게라고 합니다." 하스투르가 답했다. 왜 지옥이 모드레드 곁에 하스투르를 붙여두는 짓을 했는지는 아무도 모를 일이었다. 다른 곳에서는 대부분의 시청자가 팝콘 비슷한 무언가를 스크린에 던지는 동안, 아담이 저 버르장머리 없는 녀석의 머리를 가로등 기둥으로 찧는 방안의 지지 선언을 하고 있었다.[6]

모드레드는 하스투르의 말에 심사숙고하는 듯하다가 결국 대답을 내렸다. "그리고 그 '크롤리'라는 자는 어디에 있지?" 상당히 당혹스러운 느낌의 침묵이 있었다. 하스투르는 기침했다. 몸의 대부분이 구더기로 이루어져 있다는 사실을 참작했을 때 그는 퍽 당혹스러워 보였다.

"저흰, 어, 저희는 지금 이 시점에 그놈이 어디 있는지 모릅니다, 각하. 그러나 확언드리건데, 저희가 그놈을 찾을 것입니다. 저 개인적으로 복수할 것도 있고 말이죠." 하스투르는 말했다. 크롤리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 눈에 띄지 않게 뒷걸음질 치려 했다. 아지라파엘은 크롤리를 꽉 붙들고 악마에게 이렇게 말하는 눈빛을 보냈다. '너는 여기서 우리가 서점으로 돌아갈 수 있을 때까지 나랑 함께 기다릴 거야. 아니면 하스투르가 널 먼저 발견했길 원하게 될 일이 생길 거니까.' 눈빛은 매우 효과적이었다. 크롤리는 벤틀리를 어디 안전한 곳에 숨겨둔 선견지명에 어느 누구도 아닌 자신에게 고마워했다. 그는 벤틀리만이 아니라 몇몇 식물들도 함께 숨겨뒀다, 그는 식물들을 다그치는 걸 좋아했으니까. 그리워하게 될 것 중 하나였다.

"크롤리라는 자를 보고 싶어. 지금 당장." 철없는 11살짜리 적그리스도의 힘을 가득 담아, 모드레드는 명했다. 보이지 않는 곳에서, 두 팔을 든 아담은 개의 남아있는 형체를 쓰다듬었다.[7] 어떤 일이 일어나기 전에 어떤 일이 일어날 것인지 아는 사람들 특유의 거슬리는 방식으로 아그네스는 웃었다. 페퍼는 전쟁을 제 어깨에서 떨쳐내고는 아담을 진정시키려 했다. 기아와 오염은 이런 종류의 일에 적합하지도 않은 존재들이 자신들을 대체했다는 것에 대해, 그리고 죽음이 왜 아직 저 아래서 그들 없이도 다니고 있는지에 대해 불평했다. 죽음은 충성심과 우정에 대해 들어본 적도 없는 건가?[8]

크롤리는, 본인의 의사에 명백히 어긋나게도, 갑자기 아지라파엘 뒤에서 아닌 척하며 몸 숙이고 있지 않게 되었다. 대신에, 악마는 모드레드와 하스투르 앞에서 몸을 숙이고 있었다. 이러한 상황에서라면, 몸을 잘 숙이는 게 아마 최선일 것이라고 크롤리는 판단했다. 하스투르는 특히나 기뻐하는 듯했다. 모드레드는 영 그렇지 않았지만. 어쨌든, 두 표정 모두는 크롤리를 걱정스럽게 했다. 악마는 아지라파엘 쪽을 바라보진 않았다. 멍청한 짓일 거니까. 악마는 천사가 멍청한 짓은 하지 않길 바랐다. 천사는 아마 할 거라고, 크롤리는 알고 있었지만, 그래도 꿈을 꿀 수는 있지 않겠는가.

"마침내, 크롤리! 내가 복수를 하겠구나!" 전보다 더 무서운 무언가[9]로 변화하면서 하스투르가 소리쳤다. 크롤리는 눈을 깜빡였고, 비명 지르지 않았다. 크롤리는 선글라스를 살짝 내렸다. 그러고선 웃었다. 크롤리 본인을 포함한 모두가 상당히 놀랐다. 제대로 관심을 기울여, 크롤리가 뱀이라는 사실을 기억한다면 이를 이해하기가 좀 더 쉬울 것이다.[10] 크롤리의 붉은 빛 갈라진 뱀 혀가 날름거리며 나왔을 때 하스투르는 이를 기억했다.  
  
"그만 웃어." 모드레드가 명령했다. 크롤리는 웃음을 멈췄고, 몸을 변화시켜서 꿈틀거리며 도망치려는 충동에 저항했다. "넌 악마지, 안 그래?"

"네, 머리부터 발끝까지 악마지요." 크롤리는 모드레드를 안심시켰다. 엄밀히 말해 이건 진실은 아니었다. 아지라파엘이 다른 어떤 천사보다도 나은 패션 센스와 유머 센스를 발전시킬 동안, 선의의 불꽃은 단순한 불꽃 이상으로 성장했다. 모드레드는 이를 아는 듯 보였다. 아마도 그렇겠지, 크롤리는 유감스러워하며 생각했다.

"왜 너는... _천사를_ 아끼지?" 놈은 물었다. 왜 누군가가 천사를 좋아할 수 있는지 이해할 수 없다는 듯 모드레드는 표정을 찌푸렸다. 그는 아마 이해하지 못할 거였다.

"엄. 그 질문은 나중에 돌아와서 답변드려야 할 것 같군요." 크롤리는 답했다. 악마는 매우 천천히 뒤로, 아지라파엘의 서점을 향해 물러나고 있었다. 와드들이 이제 크롤리를 알아보지 못하는 것도 아니었다. 와드들은 특별히 그러고 싶어하지는 않았으나, 그들이 크롤리를 처치하려 할 때마다 아지라파엘은 와드들에 짜증 나 했다.

"괜찮으시다면, 각하, 그 천사도 곧 따라올 것입니다, 악마를 찾다가 말이죠." 하스투르는 크롤리 쪽에 대고 씨익 웃으며 말했다. 크롤리는 타이어 레버를 가지러 가는 것의 이점을 고려했다. 저번 적그리스도 일 이후 몇천 년, 그는 그럴듯한 무기를 얻을 만한 긴 시간이 있었으나, 그 타이어 레버는 감상적인 면에서의 가치가 있었다. 아지라파엘이 예스럽게 말하듯, 사탄에 대적하기 위해 크롤리는 그 무기를 들었으니까. 그러한 종류의 일들은 그리 쉽게 잊히는 게 아니었다. 물론, 그것은 이제 단순한 타이어 레버 이상의 것이었다. 아지라파엘과 다른 몇몇 이들의 도움으로, 그것은 이제 효과적으로 천사와 악마를 불구로 만드는 무기가 되었다. 크롤리는 이것을 뾰족한 것들로 꾸미기도 해서, 이는 타이어 레버보다는 차라리 숟가락이 달리지 않은 거대 스위스 군용 나이프[11]를 닮게 된 거였다.

"어, 사실은 아뇨, 천사는 오지 않을 겁니다. 요즈음에 저는 혼자서 유혹 같은 걸 하고 다니거든요, 천사라든지 그런 걸 달고 다니진 않아요." 크롤리는 쉭쉭거렸다. 쉭쉭거림은 의도한 게 아니었다. 이건 단지 크롤리가 몇 분 안에 죽게 될 거고, 목전에 닥친 죽음이란 악마가 걷잡을 수 없이 쉭쉭대게 할 만큼은 걱정스러웠기 때문이다. 불운하게도 하스투르는 그 사실에 대해 잘 알고 있었다. 하스투르가 수상쩍다는 듯이 크롤리를 노려보는 순간, 크롤리는 문을 살짝 밀어 열고는 안으로 슥 들어갔다. 와드들이 잠시 반짝거렸으나, 와드들은 크롤리를 처치하는 의식을 실행할 경우 자신들에게 어떤 일이 일어날지 알고 있었으므로, 악마를 그대로 뒀다. 밖에서는 극도로 짜증에 찬 고함이 있었고, 하스투르가 매우 탄탄한 와드들에 돌진해 왔으며, 와드들은 전통적인 처치 의식을 행했다.

크롤리가 발끝으로 살금살금 걸어 문에서 뒷방으로 이동하는 동안, 와드에 닿은 하스투르는 바람 빠진 풍선처럼 쪼그라들었다. 침묵 속에 몇 초가 지나갔다. 크롤리는 발끝으로 살금살금 걸어 뒷방을 빠져나왔고 문 쪽으로 가서는 어물쩍거렸다. 뒷방에서 기침 소리가 들려왔다.

"당신은 악마인가요?" 그곳에 있는 천사 중 한 명이 물었다. 본인의 종족이 무엇인지가 논의되고 있는 한 자신은 안전할 거라고 판단한 크롤리는 대답조차 하지 않았다. 비교적 안전할 거라는 의미였지만.

"당연히 악마지, 라미엘. 너 구분 못 하겠니?" 다른 천사가 물었다. 천사들이 상당히 많았다. 아지라파엘의 뒷방은 어쩐지 미묘하게 더 큰 방으로 변해 있었다.

"글쎄, 그가 만약 악마가 아니라면 마음 상하게 하고 싶지 않았어. 알잖아, _난_ 공감을 관장하는 천사라고." 라미엘임이 분명한 첫 번째 천사가 답했다. 라미엘은 크롤리에게 엄청난 양의 걱정을 야기시키는 방식으로 검을 흔들고 있었다.[12] "게다가," 라미엘은 이어나갔다. "그는 이... 장소...에 있잖아. 그러니 어쩌면 그는 악마가 _아닐지도_ 몰라. 이 _와드들은_ 악마를 물리치는 것들이라고."

"글쎄, 그놈은 속임수를 써서 여기 들어온 거야. 와드를 친 게 누구든 간에 그를 대신해서, 우리는 이 악마를 없애야 해." 두 번째 천사가 말했다. 크롤리는 티 내지 않고 몰래 나가려고 했다.

"왜 와드가 그를 들여보냈는지 궁금해. 들어오려는 다른 악마들은 다 물리쳤잖아. 그것도 상당히 효과적으로, 비명도 거의 들리지 않았을 만큼 말이야." 세 번째 천사가 중얼거렸다. 그러자 모든 천사가 크롤리 쪽을 돌아봤다. 크롤리는 누구든 그를 굽어보는 존재가 지금 좀 신경을 쓰기 시작한다면 좋을 텐데, 하고 바랐다.

"어떻게 와드를 통과했느냐, 악마의 자식아?" 두 번째 천사가 물었다. 천사의 검이 _우웅_ 하며 화르륵 불타올랐다.

"글쎄요, 사실, 그게 좀 문제입니다. 제가 여기 주인이랑 아는 사이라고 할 수 있겠는데요." 크롤리는 답했다. 지금 당장 어느 때라도 아지라파엘을 볼 수 있다면 근사할 텐데, 크롤리는 비참히 생각했다. 어찌 됐든 악마는 처치당하겠지만, 죽기 전에 살짝 통통한 그의 천사를 볼 수 있다면 정말 좋을 거였다.

"진실을 고하거라, 악마야!" 명백하게도 자신이 공감의 천사라는 걸 망각한 라미엘이 크게 소리쳤다. 크롤리는 라미엘을 정말 조금이라도 협박할 수 있다면 좋을 텐데, 바랐다.

"전적으로 솔직하게 말씀드리는 겁니다. 저는 정말로 주인이랑 아는 사이예요." 크롤리는 주장했다. 밖으로 나가 적그리스도와 그 애완 불도그[13]의 분노를 마주할 것이냐 아니면 여기 머물러 맛이 간 천사무리의 징벌을 마주할 것이냐. 어려운 문제, 어려운 문제로다.

"그냥 그 녀석 빨리 찔러버리고 끝내자고." 천사 한 명이 투덜거렸다. "솔직히, 라미엘. 네가 이렇게 쓸모없을 줄 알았으면 우리 너 놔두고 왔을 거야."

"나한테 짜증 낼 건 없잖아." 콧등을 찡그리며 라미엘이 검을 더 높이 들었다. "악마 씨, 유감입니다만. 글쎄요. 당신은 지금 이... 이곳이 축복받은 장소긴 하죠?"

"그렇죠." 크롤리는 다소 발작적으로 웃으며 답했다. "매우, 매우 축복받은 곳이죠. 제가 아는 중 가장 축복받은 곳이고. 저는 예루살렘도 가봤답니다. 확실히 성스러운 곳이죠." 크롤리는 제 피가 아지라파엘의 책 어디에도 튀지 않기를 정말 바랐다. _그건_ 분명 천사를 화나게 할 거였다.

"아 빨리 좀 해버려 라미엘! 저것이 밤새도록 독백하게 둘 거야!"

검이 자신을 향해 오기 시작하자 크롤리는 온 힘을 다해 기도했다. 또한 그는 자신이 토막 나는 걸 보고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없었으므로 갑자기 챙 하는 소리와 긁는 소리가 들려왔을 때, 악마는 눈을 감고 있었다. 

"_나가_주시면 고맙겠군요." 제복으로 갈아입고 갖춰 입은 아지라파엘이 말했다.

"실례합니다만, 저건 _악마_-"

"_제 겁니다._" 아지라파엘은 말을 끊었다. "그는 _제 겁니다._ 그의 피를 카펫에 묻힐 일은 그만둬줬으면 하군요."

"천사야, 널 보게 되어 얼마나 기쁜지 넌 모를 거야." 크롤리는 크게 말했다. "하스투르가 날 잡아먹기 3초 전이었다가는 바로 다음 순간 이 공감 분대가 날 죽이게 되어 얼마나 유감인지 말해주고 있지 뭐야."

아지라파엘은 화난 얼굴을 했다. 화염검을 들고 있는 때조차도 그런 표정은 아지라파엘에게 그리 어울리지 않았다.

"크롤리." 아지라파엘이 말을 뗐다. "성수 한 동이 아직 여기 숨겨두고 있니?"

크롤리는 살짝 움찔했지만, 성수를 가지러 갔다. 아지라파엘은 말없이 성수를 받아들더니, 가게의 정문을 열어젖히고 양동이의 내용물을 적그리스도에게 곧바로 쏟아부었다.

잠시, 침묵이 내려앉았다.

그러고서 비명이 시작됐다. 모두가 충격에 빠져 바라보는 동안, 적그리스도는 끼액 하는 소리를 내며 울부짖었고, 얼굴을 긁어댔다. 아지라파엘은 검을 뽑아 한때 모드레드였던 것에게 검을 퍽 밀어 넣었고, 그것은 소리를 멈췄다.

"세계 멸망은 끝났습니다." 아지라파엘은 선언했다. 아지라파엘은 천사들에게 손가락을 가리켰다. "나가요." 천사는 검으로 악마들을 가리켰다. 그 행동에는 모든 악마가 움찔했다. "지구 밖으로 _지금 당장_ 꺼져요, 아니면 맹세코, 크롤리에게 _다른_ 성수 가져오라 말할 테니까-"

"하지만 그건 호스에 연결된 거잖아!" 크롤리는 소리 질렀고, 그에 모든 악마가 더욱더 멀리 물러났다.

"알아. 유감스럽게도 이 말도 안 되는 일들에 난 넌더리가 났단다. 첫 번째로 런던을 파괴하더니- 리츠가 어떤지 봤니, 크롤리? 내 말 하건대, 부끄러운 줄 알아야지. 그리고 세인트 제임스 공원도 파괴했지. 그러더니 서점과 도서관을 불태우고는- _책들만 수천 권이야 크롤리, 수천 권_. 그 다음에 와서는 내 악마를 죽이고 싶어 하다니! 좋아 더는 안 참아! 당신들 모두 당장 집으로 돌아갈 거고, 문명인답게 문제를 해결할 마음이 들 때만 돌아올 수 있을 줄 알아요." 아지라파엘은 어쩐지 날개를 펼친 듯한 인상을 주었다. 날개와 헤일로. 그리고 아마도 사자 머리까지 다.

"그게 무슨 의미인가요?" 라미엘이 물었다.

아지라파엘이 몸을 돌려 바라보자 라미엘은 움찔했다.

"다과! 그 말입니다! 세계 멸망에 대해 앉아서 논의할 준비가 됐을 때만 돌아올 수 있을 겁니다. 그전까지는... _나가요_."

이쯤 되어선, 아지라파엘이 왠지 사탄 본인보다도 무섭게 보였다는 사실은 언급할 만했다.

천사들과 악마들은, 잠깐 길 건너의 상대편을 바라보다가- 도망쳤다.

아지라파엘은 살짝 수그러들었다. "크롤리, 착하지. 차 좀 타 주렴."

"물론이지, 천사야." 크롤리는 대답했고, 그를 이행하기 위해 황급히 뛰어가는 짓은 절대 하지 않았다.

아지라파엘이 차를 한 잔 마셨을 때, 살짝 두드리는 소리가 문에서 났다. 벌벌 떨고 있는 한 천사가 거기 있었다.

"아, 저, 저희가 그대를 놔두고 천국으로 돌아가도 되겠습니까?" 천사는 물었다.

"저를 두고 간다면 가장 좋겠군요." 아지라파엘이 말했다. "사실, 크롤리가 부엌 조리대 위에서 절 열정적으로 취하려고 하고 있었답니다. 저희가 방해받지 않는다면 정말 좋을 거예요." 

"그랬어?" 세상 전체에 대고 크롤리는 물었다.[14]

"그래, 그랬단다." 

"아. 내 바쁜 스케줄에 그건 끼워 넣을 수 있을 것 같아."

천사는, 현명하게도, 떠났다.

어느 정도의 시간이 지나고, 크롤리와 아지라파엘 둘 다 다소 헐벗고 다소 나른해졌을 무렵 문에서 또 다른 노크 소리가 들렸다. 이번에 나간 것은 크롤리였고, 악마가 맞이한 것은 그가 끽 소리를 내게 했으며, 문 열기 전에 바지 입을 걸 하고 바라게 했다.

"내가 호스 가지러 가야할까?" 안쪽에서 아지라파엘이 물었다.

"그건 이분을 더 화나게만 할 것 같은데," 어떻게 해선가 무표정을 유지하면서 크롤리는 말했다.

사탄은 악마에게 기묘한 시선을 보냈다. "네가 정녕 저 천사를 취하고 있었더냐?"

그러자 크롤리는 끽하는 소리를 내고는 미친 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다.

아지라파엘이 위층 창문으로 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 손에는 호스를 쥔 채였다. "아, 당신이군요." 천사는 말했다. "또다시."

"그렇다." 사탄이 답했다. "심사숙고한 끝에, 악마 크롤리는 제 훌륭한 행위로 인해 처벌받지 않는 것으로 결정되었다. 결국에 그는 천사와 붙어먹고 있으니. 그것은 아마도 수천 명의 죄인을 지옥으로 보내는 일에 준할 터."

"잘하셨어요." 아지라파엘은 평했다. "당신이 나타나지 않았다면 크롤리는 계속할 예정이었답니다."

"그랬어?" 희미한 소리로 크롤리는 물었다. 보통은 아지라파엘이 섹스를 고려라도 하게 하기 위해선 몇달과 몇달과 몇달에 거친 신중하게 조직된 애원과 유혹과 착취됨이 필요했다. 그들이 처음 관계를 가진 건 거의 오천 년에 달하는 교묘한 구애[15] 끝에 일어났었다. 그리고 이제 악마는 한다! 하루에! 두 번이나!

세상의 종말에서나 일어날 법한 일이었다.

"훌륭하군. 계속하라." 사탄은 어색하게 끄덕였다. 그러고선 지하가 사탄을 삼켰다. 크롤리는 정문을 닫았다. 악마는 다시는 문 근처로 가지 않을 거였다.

"그럼, 여기로 오렴." 아지라파엘이 불렀다. "사탄을 기다리게 해선 안 되잖니."[16]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 특히나 결혼 생활 내내 아그네스가 자신과 아나테마를 지켜보고 있다는 확신에 차 있던 뉴턴은 이제 자신이 죽었으므로 아그네스가 자신을 지켜보지 않는다는 사실을 몹시 즐겼다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [2] 부모의 첫 번째 실수는 아서왕 전설의 모든 등장인물이 훌륭한 성품을 지녔을 거라 가정했다는 거였다. '모드레드'는 전적으로 단호히 말하건대 그렇지 않았고, 모드레드의 부모는 그 사실을 출생신고서에 도장이 찍힌 후에야 알았다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [3] 아지라파엘은 모두가 가만 앉아서 차와 비스킷, 그리고 가장 중요하게도, 초콜릿을 함께 한다면 지구가 더는 존재하지 않는 게 얼마나 끔찍한 일인지 모두가 알 수 있을 거라는 의견을 견지했다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [4] 그러한 면에서 둘은 운이 좋은 편이었는데, 왜냐하면 둘은 첫 번째 적그리스도를 자기들 편에 놓은 유일한 존재들이었기 때문이었다. 실제로 아담은 영상 포털을 보면서 비속어를 내뱉고 있었고, 두 존재들에게 가서 자신의 계승자를 제거하고 이 멍청한 짓을 끝내버리라고 격려하는 중이었다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [5] 사실 몇 개는 크롤리를 무섭게 하긴 했다, 하스투르가 단순히 인간들 책에서 협박 문구를 베껴 쓰고 있다는 걸 크롤리가 깨닫기 전까지는. 그리고 그 책들은 그다지 훌륭한 책들도 아니었다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [6] 이것은 분명히 아담스러운 행동은 아니었다. 하지만 이 시점에서, 아담의 소중한, 긴 시간 동안 손닿지 않은 태드필드가, 저번 세계 멸망을 막았다는 전제 아래 다시 그렇게 두지 않겠다는 천사와 악마 모두에 의해 불타 폐허가 되었다는 사실을 기억해야만 할 것이다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [7] 지옥견이 집으로 돌아가려 한 후 일어난 몇 가지 사건 끝에 남은 건 저주받은 이의 영혼과 고양이를 뒤쫓는 경향을 지닌 다소 테리어 개 모양을 한 무언가였다고 말해보자. 개는 또한 비명이 그칠 때까지 다리를 물어뜯는 식으로 새 적그리스도의 다리와 친밀해지는 걸 매우 원하게 됐는데, 어쨌거나 이는 대부분 소형견들이 지닌 성향이기도 했다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [8] 죽음은 들어본 적이 있었으나, 두 가지 개념 모두 자신에게 적용한 적이 없었다. 그는 친구가 없었고, 죽었거나 죽음 그 자체일 때 충성심이란 별로 중요한 것이 아니었기 때문이다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [9] 이는 수많은 다리와 수많은 눈을 지녔고 인류, 그리고 인간의 형상을 한 존재들에게 거미에 대한 두려움을 불러일으켰다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [10] 그리고 뱀은, 우리가 잘 알고 있듯이, 거미를 두려워하지 않는다. 심지어 어떤 종류의 뱀들은 거미를 점심 식사로 삼기도 한다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [11] 그러나 여전히 아이스크림 주걱은 달고 있었다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [12] 검은 당연하게도 화염검이었고, 활활 타오르고 있었다. 크롤리는 라미엘이 그렇게 흔드는 걸 계속하다가는 서점주인이 단순히 감정만 상하지는 않을 거라고 말하고 싶은 유혹에 시달렸다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [13] 하스투르.[돌아가기]
> 
> [14] 아아, 세상은 답하지 않았다. 하지만 아그네스 너터는 깔깔 웃으며 "벗어요!"라고 스크린을 향해 소리쳤고, 이는 다른 시청자들을 질겁하게 했다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [15] 때때로 이는 너무나 교묘해서 크롤리조차 본인이 그걸 하고 있다는 걸 모르기도 했다.[돌아가기]
> 
> [16] 사탄에 더해, 영상을 멈추고 지나가는 인간들에게 이게 뭔지 물어보길 반복하는, 흥미를 느낀 몇몇 천사들과, 아담의 연옥 클럽 멤버 전원(아그네스 너터와 전쟁, 기아가 해설을 제공했다), 하스투르와 다양한 다른 악마들(하스투르의 의지에 전적으로 반하는 일이었다) 그리고 당연하게도 신, 당신께서 이를 지켜보고 있었다. 그 분은 보는 내내 미소짓고 있었으며, 일이 끝나자 둘을 침대에 재웠다. 신이 제 창조물들을 사랑하지 않는다는 말은 하지 말도록 하자, 비록 요즈음 마나님께서는 그들이 알아서 하게 그냥 두는 편이라 해도 말이다.[돌아가기]


End file.
